Apollo Gray
Apollo Gray, twin sister of Ares Gray, was estranged from the Booth Coven and her family at an early age, around twelve or thirteen, due to the discovery of her and her brother's secret Satanic worship. Despite this, Apollo remained in Lockwood after being kicked out of the family home and "became one" with nature, living to embrace her power rather than merely use it. Before her death, Apollo was named as "Mother Nature", claiming to not only understand and communicate the forests of Lockwood but also feel it's pain. During the Lockwood Massacre in 2121, Apollo was brutally murdered by decapitation by Nelia Jones as a demonstration for Sabella DeAngelis and her husband, Masozi Arendse. Her death was sudden and brutal, and her sister, Hecate, did not have a real chance to mourn her death as shortly after the rest of the town was taken over. The whereabouts of her body is unknown, some say Nelia had her body buried in a mass grave south of town however it will most likely never be confirmed. Apollo is inactive in the storyline. Faceclaim: Gemma Arterton Character Appearance Apollo was said to be the spitting image of her father, Gideon Gray, and looked the most like him out of all of her siblings. With warm blue eyes and dark brown hair, her appearance was striking. Her skin was fair, however not pale, and she had a strong jaw with angular cheekbones that somehow still made her facial features delicate looking. Despite this, the further into her Satanic worship she got, the more her physical appearance changed. Apollo mostly left her hair to be wild. It was long, unbrushed, and left to its own demise. A few years before her death, Cambria Morningstar hired her as one of her contacts for Lockwood. Apollo's body was covered with Satanic runes and markings made by Cambria herself that granted her specific abilities, such as being able to contact Cambria, or so that she could see where Apollo was if need be. Apollo usually was seen wearing all black, draped clothing. She wore a long black dress and a shawl that covered her runes, however underneath she wore a black strapped bralette and black jeans. She never wore shoes, even to formal occasions. Personality Because of her bad relationship with her family and coven from a young age, Apollo grew up to be quite a cynical and apathetic individual. After Ares' death, she tried to cut off contact with her family all together, believing that they were responsible due to the shame of him having more loyalty to the devil than to their coven. However, her sister Hecate had an odd attachment to her, because of this, Hecate was probably the only family member she actually liked before her death. It was difficult to find a touching moment with Apollo, as she had been so corrupted with her satanic worship that it had gone so far that her and her brother had sacrificed small animals like squirrels and rabbits as children (which they were caught doing by Felicity, their mother). Because of this, Apollo was described as a particularly unpleasant person to be around, and therefore was quite a loner. The people of Lockwood tended to avoid her even at a young age after her banishing from the Booth Coven. Although she was not anti-social or found it difficult to talk to other people, Apollo grew up to dislike the people around her as they had disliked her as well, and projected most of the supernatural problems within the town earlier on in her teenage years. Abilities Being twins, Apollo and Ares both shared the same abilities. However, both specialised in either one. After Ares' death, Apollo somehow 'gained' the full potential of power that he had, making her specialisation stronger, and her weaker power grow out of control. Because she had never grown up to fully control this ability, it pours out of her like a fungus into the world around her. * ''Telekinesis ''- Apollo could influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with her mind. Specialising in this ability from when she was young, Apollo was an extremely skilled telekinetic by the time she had reached adulthood. Not only was Apollo able to move objects, but also living beings, and sometimes people (when she was strong enough). Some of the things Apollo was able to do includes: keeping object/being from moving (binding), lifting an object/being (levitation), make objects and possibly energy orbit around the her (Orbital Field), make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto its target or targets until it hits them (Homing effect) and emit telekinetic energy to make blast that destroys anything in the Apollo's path (telekinetic blast), to name a few. * ''Botanokinesis ''- Apollo could create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. She could cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil. Apollo could also use her power for defense and support by growing plants from the ground and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries, or even to possibly use plant chemicals to heal people or objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects. Apollo was not raised to specialise in this ability, however. After Ares died, Apollo gained the strength of his Botanokinesis which caused it to go beyond her control. As a result of this, small weeds and flowers would grow in a trail behind her and around her when she was stationary. She was never aware of her own strength, and tended to cause immense damage by accident using her botanokinesis. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Dead Characters